Lettership
by SashaIrah
Summary: Syaoran intends to send a letter to his sister who is staying abroad in Japan temporarily and it gets sent to the wrong address. Sakura, who recieves the letter, writes back to him to tell him that. Syaoran replies to her letter to apologise and their relationship grows through the chain of letters.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I'm back with another fanfic of CCS called Lettership. It's kinda the combination of letters and relationship. :p Anyhoo, in here, Syaoran is 18 years old while Sakura is 16. Only a two year gap. So I hope you guys like this. It took me four months to develop the entire plot. Do review to let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot that I worked so hard on. If you want CCS, go to CLAMP.**

* * *

Li Syaoran glared at the teacher. He was so sick of people controlling his life, especially his mother and the Elders of his household. The Li family owned the biggest industry of all of Asia. Their name was famous even in the US. They were also the ones who were always being targetted by crooks and criminals.

Syaoran's father was shot when a spy infiltrated one of their main buildings with the intentions of killing him. It worked because he died. The criminal was caught and hanged but his death didn't soothe Yelan, Syaoran's mother, or Syaoran's hearts. The death of his father at the early age of 7 caused a rush in his upbringing.

By order from the Elders, Syaoran was taken away from government school and was private tutored. Toys were taken away from him and replaced by books on business, finance and language. His playroom was turned into a punishment room. He was brought there every time he misbehaved, cried, complained or protested. Syaoran had no freedom and no companionship.

He turned against his mother and sisters, giving them the cold, distant behaviour every time they came to see him. He blamed them for allowing the Elders to get their way, for stealing his childhood and forcing him to grow up quickly.

At the age of twelve, Syaoran mastered martial arts, shooting and swordsmanship. His studies had grown very far and he had a brain of that of a scholar. He was fluent in 7 languages and a master of controlling his emotions.

Now, at the age of 18, Syaoran still was learning more about the cultures and lifestyles of people living in different parts of the world. He was getting ready to take over his father's business.

(*^*) (~.~) (o_o)

Kinomoto Sakura was a cheerful little girl. She loved having fun and her brother took pride in making her happy. With no memories of her mother who died when she was three, Sakura lived in the brighter side of the world where darkness didn't exist and everyone was kind.

Her father, Fujitaka, who worked as a professor and lecturer at a university had a high salary, which was more than enough to support his small family. Though he tried not to spoil her, it was hard to say no to his baby girl.

Kinomoto Touya was very protective of his little sister. He always chased the boys away from her. Sakura did not know this of course but she was content and too innocent to think about dating.

Sakura was a cute friendly kid with pigtails who grew up to be a beautiful teenager. She had round curves all in the right places, shoulder-lengthed hair that occassionally brushed her face and kind green eyes who looked at people with sincerity.

Because of her dazzling looks and great figure, Touya would insist on sending her to school then picking her up. On days when he couldn't because of his job, he would get Sakura's best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo to do it for him. Being someone who loved Sakura dearly, Tomoyo helped out happily.

Now at the age if 16, Sakura was grown up and she wondered if there ever was going to be more to her life then just going to school and excelling in her studies. She envied Tomoyo at times, when seeing her best friend so happy with her boyfriend, Hiragizawa Eriol. Sakura wondered many a time if she would ever find someone to love like Tomoyo did.

* * *

I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but this is just a preface of some sort, an introduction to my story and an insight to the main characters. I will update the first chapter soon. Please review anyway! :)


	2. A Winter Letter

Peace, I'm back with the first official chappie. Please review and sent me some love.

**All rights disclaimed.**

* * *

Sakura threw on a turtleneck and cotton trousers before dashing downstairs.

"OHAYO!"she cheered. Touya rolled his eyes. "So loud early in the morning... Are you so cold that your ears have numbed?"he teased. Sakura glared at him but ignored it, seeing as it was a beautiful wintery day.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san,"Fujitaka smiled as he set breakfast on the table. Sakura beamed at her father. "Ohayo,"she and her brother greeted.

Silence sets in as the small family ate their breakfast.

"Are you going anywhere today?"Fujitaka asked. Sakura shook her head. "I have a job,"Touya informed. Fujitaka nodded. "I have to go to the school today. Will you be alright alone?"he asked Sakura. His daughter nodded. "I'll be fine!"she said happily.

Sakura followed her father and brother out to see them off. "Be sure to lock the door,"Touya reminded her and Sakura rolled her eyes. She headed for the mail box and took out the letters. One for her father and another addressed to a different address.

"What's that?"Touya asked and Sakura showed him the letter. "Huh! Looks like they got the wrong address. Go and throw it. I've got to go now. Ittikimasu!"Touya said and strode off. Sakura went back into the house with the letters.

It felt so wrong to throw it away. It might be important. Sakura sat on her bed and opened the unknown letter.

_Fanren nee-chan. _

_I'm writing this letter to inform you that we have relocated to HongKong. So Mother wanted me to send you this to tell you not to keep sending letters to our old address in China. _

_This is our new address..._

Sakura stopped reading. It felt wrong. This is an important letter; she can't throw it out.

Sakura scrambled around for paper and decided to write back to this person. Opening the letter once more, she looked at the bottom of it for the name. "Li Syaoran..."

_Dear Li Syaoran-san,_

_I'm sorry to say that your letter addressed to your sister was sent to my address. I thought that it might be appropriate for me to inform you._

_I assure you that I did not read the whole letter. Only your new address and your name. Would you like me to send this letter to your sister's address?_

_Sincerely,_

_Kinomoto Sakura._

Sakura reread the letter over and over again. This should be alright.

Grabbing a jacket and a scarf, Sakura slipped her wallet into her pocket and headed out to buy stamps and envelopes.

Li Syaoran paused in the middle of his physical training when a maid knock on the door.

"What is it?"he asked bursquely. "A letter addressed to you,"she answered, walking in and handing him the letter.

As she exited, Syaoran looked at the envelope. "This handwriting is much too nice to be nee-chan's,"he muttered and opened it.

As he read the contents, Syaoran frowned. The girl who wrote this must have been very considerate. Normal people would've thrown away a letter wrongly delivered. Yet she had sent one to him asking if he would like her to mail it to the right address.

Grabbing a towel, Syaoran headed to his room, wiping the sweat from his brow.

He called for the maid to bring him paper, pen, an envelope and stamps.

_Dear Kinomoto Sakura-san,_

_I'm sorry to have troubled you with my letter. Thank you for being so thoughtful. I would be very grateful if you were to send my other letter to my sister for me. The address is on the envelope._

_I hope that this won't bother you. Once again, I'm sorry for the trouble._

_Li Syaoran_

Sealing the letter in an envelope, Syaoran called for a maid to help him deliver it.

He looked down at the girl's writing. "Her handwriting is... really nice."

* * *

And there's the strat of their letter exchanging! Please review and let me know of your thoughts on this!


	3. Japanese Letter

Okay, everyone. Here's the second chapter! Those who have not read my fanfic: Cardcaptor Syaoran, do try. But I think this may be better. But hey, you guys be the judges.

To Sake's Evil22: I do not understand what you reviewed... Mind writing it in english?

To Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius: Thanks for noticing my mistake in language.

To the annonymous reviewer, littlepuppylost: I'm sorry if my chapters were short but they were just an intro to ease my readers into the story. I'm afraid if I put too much info in the beginning, my readers may end up confused. I should be able to speed up now.

Thank you all to those who reviewed!

* * *

Recap: Sakura recieves an unknown letter and writes back to reply. Syaoran who recieves it, writes back to her to thank her and here our love story begins!

~.~.~.~.~

Sakura opens the door and the mailman stood there smiling at her.

"Hoe? Mr Kaede? What is it?"she asked.

"Well, you have a letter from Hong Kong. I just wanted to deliver it to you personally seeing as it's snowing really heavily and I know that your father and brother aren't home to help you check the mailbox so here you go!"he said cheerfully, handing Sakura her letter.

"Arigatou!"she beamed and waved as her postman left.

Sakura opened her letter as she headed to her room.

_Dear Kinomoto-san,_

_I'm sorry to have troubled you with my letter. Thank you so much for being so thoughtful. I would be very grateful if you were to send my other letter to my sister for me. The address is on the envelope. _

_I hope that this won't bother you. Once again, I'm sorry for the trouble._

_Li Syaoran._

"Hmmm.. he writes very well and is very polite. I wonder how he knew Japanese? Would it be rude to ask?"Sakura wondered.

She opened her drawer to look at the previous letter he had sent, intending it to be sent to his sister in Japan. Sakura took out her stationary set and new paper.

_Dear Li Syaoran,_

_It is no trouble at all. As soon as my brother returns, I will ask him to post your letter to your sister. Again, I haven't read it, just to assure you. _

_I was wondering, if you lived in China previously, how is your Japanese so good? And why is your sister not living with you? Why did you write to her in Japanese instead of Chinese? _

_I'm sorry if I might come across as rude but I'm just so curious! If you find that I am annoying you with these questions, you don't have to reply. Afterall, we don't een know each other._

_But thank you anyway._

_Sakura_

Smiling down at her letter and feeling satisfied, Sakura found an envelope and sealed it.

Plopping down onto her bed, she soon fell asleep.

~.~.~.~

Sakura rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. Her father and Touya would be back soon. Leaping out of bed, she bounded downstairs and started on the dinner menu.

"Perhaps I should make hotpot? It is rather cold and hotpot would be nice. Hotpot it is!"she said to herself and set on making it.

Pouring the veggies, noodles and meat into the boiling soup, Sakura covered the meal and awaited for the return of the rest of her family.

"Tadaiima!"came voices as the main door opened.

"Okaiiri!"Sakura called from the kitchen.

"Hotpot?"Fujitaka smiled coming in.

"Nice, squirt. I'm starving,"Touya ruffled her hair and turned back to the door.

"Yuki, hurry up and get in here,"he called.

"Yukito-san is eating with us?"Sakura asked.

"I hope that isn't a bother,"Yukito said, walking into the kitchen.

"No no, not at all!"Sakura laughed.

Everyone took their places at their table.

"Ittidakimasu!"

Sakura bit into her prawn and happily munched on it.

"You eat like a six year old,"Touya sighed.

"It's fine, isn't it?"Sakura grumbled while Yukito laughed and Fujitaka smiled.

"Oh, nii-chan, can you do me a favour?"Sakura asked. Touya narrowed his eyes suspiciuosly.

"Depends on what it is."

"Help me post a couple of letters later?"Sakura pleaded, turning on the full force of her puppy-dog eyes on him.

"Why letters?"Touya asked.

"Because I want to post letters. C'mon, pretty please?"

"I'll post them for you, Sakura-chan. When I'm on my way home, I'll pass by the mail drop and help you post them,"Yukito offered.

"Arigatou!"Sakura beamed and Touya rolled his eyes.

"Little minx,"he muttered.

"Who are you sending your letter to?"Fujitaka asked.

"Oh, a penpal!"Sakura answered cheerfully.

"A penpal?"both Fujitaka and Yukito echoed.

"Uh huh!"Sakura nodded.

"Since when have you got a penpal?"Touya asked suspiciously.

"Since now!"

"Can he even read your illegible handwriting?"

"Nii-chan!"

"Touya!"

"Taouya!"

"What? It's true!"

"Meanie!"

"What are you, six?"

"No, I'm sixteen!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Arigatou, Yukito-san. I'm sorry to trouble you,"Sakura said.

"Nah. You cooked such a delicious dinner, his is my way of repaying you. Besides, the letter must be very important to you to want to send it so quickly, right?"he asked kindly.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Take care!"she called.

Closing the door and heading up to her room, Sakura prayed that this Syaoran guy will reply to her letter.

* * *

There it goes! Please review and tell me what you think!

:)


	4. A first name's basis

Hi everyone! I'm back! Y'know, I got the idea for this fanfic when I was doing letter writing myself. In my country, letter writing is an important exam component for students my age. We were discussing letter writing in class when my sitting mate asked me, "Hey, imagine if you sent a letter across the state and it gets sent to the wrong address? How embarrassing!"

That got my head reeling in ideas. If the letter was sent to the wrong yet right address and because of that letter a girl finds her true love! How romantic! And here we are! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews so far!

_Disclaimer: _**I don't own CCS. ~Wailing!~ "Shut up!" Syaoran shouts and I pout.**

* * *

Syaoran's face was stony and cold. His three sisters, Fuutie, Feimei and Sheifa, looked at one another uneasily. Dinner was usually fine because Syaoran always ate in his study but Yelan had ordered him to eat with them that evening so dinner was very quiet.

The boy glared at his plate. His mother sighed. "So did you send a letter to your sister to tell her of our new address?"

"Yes. I did as I was told, Mother,"Syaoran answered robotically. Yelan flinched. Syaoran knew how it affected her whenever he made it sound as though Yelan forced him to do everything.

"Well, did she reply?"Feimei asked eagerly, already missing her sister.

"Last night."Syaoran saw no need to tell any of them about the mistake in address when he sent the letter but he was grateful to that Japanese girl for resending the letter to the right address.

"Well, what did she say?"Sheifa asked impatiently.

"That she wishes you all well and she will come to visit onceeverything has settled,"Syaoran said curtly.

Just then the door was knocked and a maid entered the dining room.

"Young Master, you have a letter,"she said with a bow and handed the pink envelope to the surprised Syaoran.

"Who is it from?"Fuutie asked curiously.

Syaoran instantly recognised the handwriting. "No one you need to worry about. Some distant contacts."

"In a pink envelope?"Yelan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mother, I can see that nor am I colour blind. The contact is a female, which is why I suppose this is pink. But it is very unproffesional,"Syaoran said coldly.

His sisters looked at one another. They knew that Syaoran had already started working on a small part of their father's company and had business contacts but pink?

Syaoran wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I shall take my leave now."

Syaoran left the dining room with the envelope.

"I think he's hiding something,"his sisters said simultaneously.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Syaoran closed the door to his study and locked it. He was given this room at the age of twelve when the Elders had thought that a young man in training to take over the company would need some privacy for self-study and privacy.

Sitting down, Syaoran opened the letter.

_Dear Li Syaoran,_

_It is no problem at all. As soon as my brother returns, I will ask him to post the letter to your sister. Again, I haven't read it, just to assure you._

_I was wondering, if you lived in China previously, how is your Japanese so good? And why is your sister not living with you? Why did you write to her in Japanese instead of Chinese?_

_I'm sorry if I might come across as rude but I'm just so curious! If you find that I'm annoying you with these questions, you don't have to reply. Afterall, we don't even know each other._

_But thank you anyway._

_Sakura_

Syaoran smiled. So the girl has a brother. He must be older for her to be able to ask for favours. Perhaps he might be one of those bullying kind. Thinking about her brother got Syaoran thinking about the girl's life.

What was it like? Did she go to school like normal kids do? What is her father like? What is her mother like?

She seemed very polite and kind.

Reaching for a paper and pen, Syaoran began to write back.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Thank you for taking the time to post my letter to my sister. And I assure you that you are not annoying me with your questions. You are simply being a curious cat._

_My sister has lived in China her whole life until she went to university in Japan. There she fell in love. She got married last year and is now living in Japan with her husband. The reason I wrote to her in Japanese is that her Chinese is terrible! None of us were surprised when she started learning Japanese, she got way better at that language than Chinese so I wrote to her in Japanese. _

_Another reason is that I was being cautious just in case it was her husband who got the letter. He only knows basic Chinese._

_I hope that satisfies your curiousity. Now you can satisfy mine._

_You mentioned having a brother. What is he like? I am the only male in my family so I can only imagine having a brother._

_Yours sincerely_

_Syaoran_

Nodding to himself, Syaoran sealed the letter in an envelope, this time the envelope was in faint blue in colour and had small nadeshiko flowers decorated on the bottom.

Calling for a maid, he handed the letter to be posted.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sakura skidded into the kitchen.

"Ohayo!"she called and plopped herself onto a chair and began shoving food into her mouth in a very unladylike fashion.

"Oi, slow down before you choke yourself. What a terrible girl. And here I thought you had a reputation to maintain. The guys in your school will cry if they see you like this,"Touya joked.

"Who cares?"was Sakura's muffled reply.

"You going somewhere?"

"Ah, Tomoyo and her mother invited me over. I'll be back in the evening. Where's dad?"

"He went to the university early. Said he was giving remedial lessons since the kids there have exams coming up."

"Thanks for the meal! I'm going now!"Sakura exclaimed and ran towards the door.

"Ah, ittirashai!" Touya called.

He gathered the dishes up and began washing them as the front door closed.

Once he was done with that, Touya went to the kitchen and switched on the television.

"DING DONG!"

"Coming!"Touya called, expecting it to be his sister who had forgotten something.

"Ah, Touya-kun. This is for your sister. The usual mail she gets form her friend in Hong Kong,"said Mr Kaede, handing Touya a blue envelope.

"Thanks,"Touya frowned as the postman left.

"Penpal, huh?"

* * *

Okie, here we go!

So answer this: Will Touya open the letter or not?

Review! :) Onegai~


End file.
